Currently, there is no available genetic procedures for identifying whether a female subject produces oocytes that are “pregnancy competent”, i.e., oocytes which when fertilized by natural or artificial means are capable of giving rise to embryos that in turn are capable of yielding viable offspring when transferred to an appropriate uterine environment. Rather, conventional fertility assessment methods assess fertility e.g., based on hormonal levels, visual inspection of numbers and quality of oocytes, surgical or non-invasive (MRI) inspection of the female reproduction system organs, and the like. Often, when a woman has a problem in producing a viable pregnancy after a prolonged duration, e.g., more than a year, the diagnosis may be an “unexplained” fertility problem and the woman advised to simply keep trying or to seek other options, e.g., adoption or surrogacy. Therefore, providing alternative and more predictive methods for identifying women with fertility problems would be highly desirable. Likewise, novel and improved methods for treating fertility problems would be highly desirable.
Still further, the identification of women with fertility problems, preferably earlier on than by current methods is desirable, as fertility problems may correlate to other health issues that preclude pregnancy, e.g., cancer, menopausal condition, hormonal dysfunction, ovarian cyst, or other underlying disease or health related problems.